Various devices are presently employed for helping in the control of over pronation of the knee while running. Typically, these stabilizing devices are inserted in and around the sole, midsole or wedge of running shoes. Certain stabilizing devices incorporate the method of using midsole materials of different densities and compressabilities, resulting in the stiffening of certain sections of the running shoe soles. Thus, the control of over-pronation can be achieved to a degree.
One of the disadvantages of this method is that the midsoles have to be constructed of more than one type of cushioning material, thus complicating construction.